


[podfic] Where Your Treasure Lies

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Afterlife, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Draco, Character Death, Child Death, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco meet again through a journal created by the Department of Mysteries. They face many trials in life together and eventually discover that a love like they have is a force not even death can break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Where Your Treasure Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Your Treasure Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753424) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> Recorded for the 2014 [Podfic Big Bang](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com) hosted on livejournal, dreamwidth, tumblr, and twitter, for the Thematic week: Soulmates
> 
> Special Thanks to Chibitoaster ([Littleblackbow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow)) for creating the beautiful cover art, and to [Iwao,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwao) for the beta listen.
> 
> Music used is Porcelain by Helen Jane Long

| 

Cover Art provided by Chibitoaster

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Where%20Your%20Treasure%20Lies%20by%20Mab.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 129.6 MB | **Duration:** 02:21:30
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Where%20Your%20Treasure%20Lies.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 136.1 MB | **Duration:** 02:21:30

  
---|---|---


End file.
